Ever After
by liss0302
Summary: AU FTL Regina finally has her victory over the Charmings, but what happens when that isn't enough? Will she find solace in the White Knight she took prisoner? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A slow smile spread across her face when she heard the harsh clang of metal on metal, the grunts of exertion, and the screams of dying men. They were close. She glanced out the carriage window to see the black smoke and green grass tainted with red and softly laughed to herself. It was finally happening.

The door to the carriage opened and a gloved hand was offered to help her out. She knew she didn't need the carriage. She could have easily used magic to get here, but she'd always had a flair for the dramatic, especially in circumstances such as these. She slowly exited the carriage and fully took in the carnage below her. Her dark soldiers carved through Snow White's forces; only a few of them remained. She watched as the light soldiers fell one by one, and the path to Snow White's castle was slowly clearing.

Her soldiers had gathered around a small group of light soldiers who refused to let her forces into the castle. Finally all but one knight had been defeated. The knight was dressed in white leather armor and moved so quickly that her dark soldiers were struggling to keep up with the blur of movements that would soon strike them all down. She watched the scene in front of her, seething with anger. This one foolish knight would ruin everything.

"Graham!" She barked.

Quickly, the head of her guards came to her side. "Your majesty?"

"I want that white knight brought to me at once. Alive."

"At once, Queen Regina."

The remainder of her forces swarmed the knight, and within minutes had him on his knees in front of her. The knight's face was obscured by his helmet, which only infuriated her. She wanted to see the fear in his eyes, as she struck him down.

"Remove your helmet at once." The knight stared at her with a petulant glare. His green eyes challenging her.

"I will tell you once more, remove your helmet." Regina was growing tired of this game he was playing and used her magic to remove the blood-splattered leather. She was struck with the sight before her. The white knight stared up at Regina, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, green eyes continuing to challenge the queen.

"My, my, my… what a beautiful face," Regina grabbed the knights face, "but such anger, such violence, such power. What is your name, knight?"

"If you're going to kill me, what does it matter?" The knight stated.

"Oh my dear, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I kill such a beautiful instrument of destruction? No, you will come with me back to my castle. You will train with my soldiers, and become my secret weapon."

"Like hell I will!" The knight spat.

Regina struck the knight, knocking her to the ground. She grabbed her face and brought it to meet hers, "then you will spend your days in my dungeon, rotting in a cell. Take her away," she ordered her guards.

"Is she really worth the trouble, my queen?" Graham asked, coming to stand by her side.

"There's something about her, Graham. I couldn't kill her."

"Understood, majesty. Shall we see to Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Her lips curled into a murderous smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Regina made her way into Snow White's castle. She admired the mess that her guards had made of the main hall. She followed the corridor to the banquet hall and threw the doors open with a flair. Prince Charming stood in front of his wife at the end of the room, his sword drawn.<p>

"My dear, did you honestly think you could hide from me forever?"

"Don't come any closer," Charming warned.

"Down, boy," Regina said, using her magic to force him to his knees, his sword clattering beside him.

"Leave him alone, Regina!" Snow spat, grabbing her husband's sword from where it fell. She held it up, ready to fight the queen.

"Oh, please, dear. You don't honestly think you can defeat me now, do you?" Regina mused, looking down at her pristine fingernails. Snow threw Charming's sword at the queen, hoping to catch her off guard. The sword cut through smoke as Regina reappeared behind Snow White, immobilizing her with her magic.

"Why can't you just accept defeat. Why must you fight?" She whispered into her ear.

Snow remained silent, her lips set into a line.

"You stole everything from me!" Regina whispered, her eyes lighting up with the purple glow of the magic surging through her body. "Now, I will return the favor."

"I forgive you." Snow said quietly.

"Excuse me?!" The queen exclaimed, grabbing the brunette's locks, pulling her face back to meet hers.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Charming cried, still on his hands and knees at Regina's feet. She released her hold on Snow's hair and kicked him in the stomach, "Silence," she said and turned her attention back to Snow White. "_You_, forgive, _ME_?!"

"I understand that my actions directly caused Daniel's death. I took him from you. I understand your hatred."

Regina looked on, appalled at what she was hearing.

"You could never understand. I trusted you." Regina whispered, seething with anger. "Because of you, I watched as my mother crushed his heart, killing him in front of me."

"I know." Snow replied. Regina slapped her across the face.

"ENOUGH! This is MY time! MY victory!" Regina walked in front of the pair, sparks of purple shot from her fingertips, as she revealed two apples in her hand. Snow's eyes widened

"That's right, you know what these are, don't you dear? You thought I would just kill you? No, I want a constant reminder of my victory. I want to be able to see your frozen faces every day and know that I finally won."

"No…please no." Snow cried. With her free hand, Regina shifted Charming to his feet, a puppet to his master. She thrust it into his chest and ripped out his heart, the bright organ beating in her hand. She relinquished her hold on Snow, and she collapsed on the ground. "NO!" she cried.

"You will take these now, or watch your love die, as I watched mine." She squeezed Charming's heart for emphasis, watching as he grimaced in pain.

Snow looked at her husband, and walked towards the queen. She looked Regina in the eye as she took the apples, her last challenge to the queen. She walked back over to stand beside her husband. "Now put it back." Regina complied, returning the organ. She walked back to her place in front of the couple, and released Charming from his magical hold.

"Eat them." She seethed.

Snow embraced her husband and kissed him for the last time. Charming lowered his head to rest on his wife's and whispered, "I will find you. I will always find you."

Regina was repulsed by the display and shouted, "EAT THEM!" The couple glanced in her direction, and simultaneously took a bite of their cursed apples, staring into each other's eyes as they fell. Moments later, Regina was standing over their cursed bodies. She finally felt the thrill of victory. She won.

"Take them to the castle," she said, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Thank you so much to my wonderful betas, Writer's Dilemma, and my beautiful girlfriend, alw123!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Regina reappeared in her castle's library, where she found her father reading in his favorite chair.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and flew into his arms.

"Oh my dear Regina, is it done?"

Regina's face lit up, "Yes, Daddy. It's done. I've finally won."

"I'm so happy for you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, my dear." He held her face lovingly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Regina hugged her father again, "I must see to the prisoners."

She all but flew down the stairs to the main hall, hardly able to conceal her excitement. She couldn't believe she had actually won and she had not one, but two trophies as a constant reminder of her victory. When she arrived in the main corridor, she watched her guards carry in the bodies of Snow White and her Prince. She continued down the stairs to see to the White Knight.

When she arrived in the dungeon, the knight was sitting on the cot in the corner, her arms hugging her knees.

"Comfortable?" Regina asked, smirking.

"About as comfortable as a prisoner could be," the knight replied coolly.

"Now, now dear…I gave you a much better offer, but you rudely declined," the queen reminded her.

"As if I would go from serving the fairest of them all to," she looked at Regina, "well…you." The knight replied, smiling at the fact that she was able to get under the queen's skin.

Regina's temper flared, but she wouldn't let this obnoxious woman ruin her mood.

"You keep thinking that, knight. One day you will see that your precious Snow White was not as fair as you may have thought and the ones you see as evil are completely justified in their actions."

The knight laughed and turned away from the queen.

Regina walked to the guards watching the knight, "Keep an eye on her."

She made her way to the banquet hall to meet her father for supper. She sat across from him as she had for years, and the servants brought out their meal.

"So, Regina, what will you do now? You've accomplished your goal, what is your next step?" Her father asked.

Regina was taken aback for a moment, as she had no idea. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she would actually succeed in defeating her enemy. She never had a plan for after the fact.

"That will come in time, Daddy. For now, I would just like to revel in the glory of victory for a while."

"As you well should," her father replied, his eyes shining. He was thrilled to finally see a smile on his daughter's face, despite the heavy price paid for such a smile.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. The gentle clink of silverware on china was all that could be heard. After they finished, her father retired to his study, as he always did. Regina decided to walk down to the stables for a much needed ride on her favorite steed. She changed into her riding clothes and made her way down.

When she arrived, Cyrus, her black stallion greeted her with a whinny.

"Hello, my boy." She rested her head on his neck and stroked his mane. "It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

She put on his saddle and bridle, and slowly walked him to the start of the trail they had created around her land. "Shall we?" She asked him, patting his shoulder.

Regina climbed into the saddle and spent the following hours riding around the trails, ignoring the feeling that despite her victory today, something was not right.

* * *

><p>That night Regina tossed and turned as she was plagued by a nightmare. She was running through the paddock. The fence surrounding the area was torn down from the hooves of stampeding horses. Her dress was ragged and torn. She continually looked over her shoulder for her pursuer, but all she saw was the darkness threatening to suffocate her. A blood-curdling scream pierced the darkness behind her and she stopped. A blood-red moon stepped out from behind the black clouds. <em>No…No! It can't be! <em> She screamed internally. The moon was the only light in the sky, as it had eradicated any sign of the stars. Regina began running again, through the trails she had travelled so many times before, but their familiar twists and turns seemed foreign. The trees and bushes that she found solace in were menacing and hostile. She came to the creek that intersected the path and found a raging river. She stopped in her tracks and looked for a means to cross, unable to call up her magic for an escape. A twig snapped in the area behind her and she froze. Turning around slowly, she heard a rustle, and another snap. A dark figure appeared on the edge of the brush and a scream was ripped from Regina's throat.

The queen quickly sat up in bed, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Sweat poured down her back and forehead. She tried untangling herself from her sheets that had wrapped themselves around her like vines around a trellis. Once the sheets were removed, she went to the window and looked out to find that the moon was as silver as it always had been, and the grounds remained silent. After wrapping her robe around her, she walked the halls of her castle hoping to clear her thoughts. Regina walked mindlessly, with no destination in mind. She soon found herself in the dungeons. The moonlight poured through the bars, creating menacing shadows on the dirt floor, she shivered as they brought back memories of her nightmare.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked.

Regina snapped out of her daze and looked in the direction of the voice. The white knight was leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows under the window.

"I'm sure that will happen after you ordered the slaughter of hundreds of men," she continued

Regina's eyes reflected the magic surging inside of her as they flashed purple. She rushed to the edge of the cell. "Maybe I'll order the slaughter of one more," she threatened.

The knight stood her ground, her face withholding the slight fear at the queen's threat.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your secret weapon, remember?"

"Ah, yes, but I can always torture you," the queen smirked.

"I would be of no use to you if you crippled me."

"Oh my dear, you forget that I can always heal the wounds I cause," Regina said, moving ever closer to the cell.

The knight swallowed and tried to maintain her composure. She stared at Regina, attempting to call her bluff. The queen returned the stare, refusing to back down.

"Think about where you are, knight, of your options, or rather, lack thereof. Once you do, you may think twice about who you want to keep as your enemy."

"You've always been my enemy."

"You had never met me before the battle, I was the enemy of your queen, so you mindlessly followed her orders. Think of all the soldiers who did the same, they were sheep led to slaughter. _Your_ queen did that. She let all of them die," Regina hissed

"She cared for and respected each and every one of those men. She treated them like family." The knight seethed.

"If she cared for them so much, why didn't she fight beside them in battle? Why was she barricaded inside her banquet hall with her husband while she heard her soldier's dying screams?"

The knight stared at Regina, dumbstruck. Regina laughed and walked away from the cell.

"As I said before, knight, your precious Snow White was not as fair as you thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! Again, I could not do this at all without my betas Writer's Dilemma and alw123 (I will probably thank them at the end of every chapter :D) If y'all are on tumblr and want to see a bunch of funny things and SQ feel free to follow me! loopylyss dot tumblr dot com and all that jazz<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Regina returned to her room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She lay on her bed, eyes closed, listening for any sound from around the castle. The sounds of the gentle breeze rustling in the trees made her open her eyes and search the room. For hours this continued. Eyes closed, eyes wide open, eyes closed, eyes wide open, until she saw the soft orange light of the coming sunrise. Regina walked over to the window and watched the star peek its head over the mountains. The grounds were bathed in the glow of a new day. She crawled back into bed and allowed herself to succumb to slumber if only for a few hours.

"Remember what I said, Regina. Your life may depend on it," she heard Daniel say as she began to wake. She desperately tried to hold onto the image of his face, but it quickly trickled away like water between her fingers. She sat up bolt upright, her breath coming fast and shallow, feeling as if her heart had broken again. She caressed the gold band he had given her and choked back a strangled sob. Regina tried to remember what Daniel warned her of, but nothing came to mind. _ I've failed you again, my love. I'm so sorry._ She thought.

Once Regina had composed herself and had dressed for the day, she went downstairs to share her breakfast with her father.

"Hello, my darling. You slept later than you usually do. Is everything alright?" Her father asked.

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy. I had a horrid nightmare that kept me up until sunrise. When I finally did sleep, it was for a short time, and even then I was plagued with another equally disturbing nightmare," she said, sitting down to her place at the table.

"What happened, Regina?" He leaned over and grasped her hand, attempting to offer some comfort in the small touch.

"I was being chased by something and it was terrifying…the moon was red for some reason and I couldn't use my magic. I was struck with such fear, I felt like I was paralyzed."

Her father was quiet for a moment, his wrinkled brow knitting together, before he spoke, "As terrifying as that sounds, it was just a dream, my dear. Don't fret over it," he took her face in his hand.

She placed her slender fingers over his, "I'll try not to. I think the more daunting task is dealing with that impossible knight."

"The woman who served in Snow White's army?"

Regina threw her hands up, "Yes. She is incorrigible! I give her the option for a good life and she turns it down because I was her precious Snow White's enemy," she spat, her short temper rising.

"What exactly were her options?"

"She could be my secret weapon and train my soldiers, or sit in the dungeon," the queen said matter-of-factly

"Regina, my darling, I love you and you know that, but do you really think that was the best way to get what you wanted?"

"Threats always work!" She exclaimed.

"Not as well as you may think," Regina looked at him, puzzled. "My dear, do you think that you truly have someone's loyalty when you threaten them into servitude?" She looked away and pursed her lips. "I know it isn't your natural approach, but perhaps extend an olive branch. Let her know that you aren't her enemy."

"And how do you propose I do that? I don't want her to think I'm weak!"

"Of course not, perhaps offer her a luxury here and there. Exercise your power, but allow her to see the benevolence that I _know_ you possess." His eyes crinkled with a warm smile that never failed to soften his beloved daughter.

Regina sighed and looked at her father for a moment. "I don't think it will work, but I guess it's better than fighting for now. I would come up with another plan in case she's as stubborn as I think she is."

She smiled at her father, and he returned the sentiment, "Of course, my dear." She kissed his cheek and made her way out of the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>Regina walked into her study and went to the mirror.<p>

"Mirror, show me the White Knight."

"Of course, my queen."

The mirror rippled like the surface of a disturbed lake. When it cleared, she saw the knight walking around her cell, one hand on her hip, the other supporting her back.

"Is this some kind of sick torture?" The knight loudly asked one of the guards. He came over and his expression was hidden from the mirror. He must have inquired about what the knight was referring to, as she said, "The bed, obviously. I've slept on softer rocks!" She narrowed her eyes when the guard responded. He walked away to continue his rounds.

Regina pondered what her father had said, and decided that providing the knight with more comfort was more in her interests than the knight's. She needed her secret weapon in the best shape to fight. With a wave of her hand, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed the knight's cot and it was replaced with a mattress, down blanket and pillow. The knight looked around, incredulous, unable to decide if it was a trick, a trap, or the real deal. Cautiously, she sat on the bed and tested its comfort. With a sigh of relief, the blonde flopped down. Regina was about to walk away from the image when she heard, "Thank you." The queen stared at the slumbering knight, puzzled at the graciousness of the abhorrent blonde. Regina dismissed her mirror, leaving her with her own empty reflection. She stared at the stranger before her and her eyes brimmed with tears as she wondered where the girl from the stables was. The girl that was filled with such joy and love, and she wondered when she had been replaced by a woman plagued by regret and sadness. One solitary tear escaped from her dark eyes.

She had defeated Snow White and her insipid prince, she had conquered the lands she desired, she was able to fulfill her dreams with a wave of her hand, yet nothing she did could bring him back. No object she conjured could fill the hole left in her heart from where Daniel's promise sat. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered their last kiss. She covered her mouth and stifled a sob as the rest of the tears queued up began to fall. Regina turned around and looked at the expanse of the empty room.

Her father said she would find love again. Her mother said love was weakness. She didn't know who to believe. The queen curled her hand into a fist and it shook with her continued frustration. She felt so strong when she was with Daniel. He made her forget the tyranny of her mother, her father standing on the sidelines as his daughter was tormented. He made her forget the scars that remained from Cora's magic, the ones no one could ever see. He made her forget the endless loop of hopelessness that her mother kept her in. They could have taken on the world. They _were_ going to take on the world. Yet, her love for Daniel left her crushed when he was murdered. How was it that something so beautiful could be her strength and weakness? How could something possess such polar qualities? How could something so contradictory be so sought out?

Regina brought her arms around her torso, hugging herself. She could never let anyone in after Daniel. When she felt the need for intimacy, she called to Graham. The man would do anything she asked, and he did. He knew what their arrangement was and he didn't question it. But lately, Regina couldn't bring herself to call him to her quarters. She felt weak. She couldn't give in to her rash needs. Despite that, she longed to be held. She longed for Daniel's arms. She longed for the safety that another person could provide with their mere presence. No. She couldn't long for that anymore. She was a conqueror. If she could conquer her biggest challenges, surely she could conquer these pathetic feelings. Regina wiped the tracks that the tears had left off of her face, erasing any trace of her vulnerability.

The Queen made her way to the window and looked over her lands. She had so much, so why did she feel so poor? She felt like a pauper disguised among princes. She was rich, but so lowly. Regina's eyes flashed purple as the conflicting thoughts battled inside her, stoking her anger. She grabbed the vase next to her and threw it to the wall. Just before it hit, she stopped it, and brought it back to her. It was the epitome of her situation. She felt like she was spiraling out of control, about to explode, but just before she does, she reigned herself back in, so as not to disturb those around her. Regina could put an end to any battle with a simple spell, but when it came to her own demons warring for control, she was completely helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was in her room when she first heard the screams. She looked out the window and saw the flames shooting from the forest surrounding her land. Her servants were running franticly about, desperately trying to douse the flames that were quickly spreading to the grass and were eating through her lawn. She watched in horror as the flames caught up to one, two, three of her servants. The queen ran from her window, down to the foyer. She burst through the doors and was paralyzed on the stone roadway. Her stables, her horses, all engulfed in flames. Her heart caught in her throat as she thought of Cyrus. Then she saw the doors fly open as Graham set them free. Cyrus led the way out of the burning building and the horses trampled the fencing around the paddock, their hooves leaving tracks of dust behind them. Regina saw that the servants were desperately trying to quell the flames devouring her land. She ran out to them straight through the brush, ignoring the path. Her dress caught on the rocks and roots that sought to trip her. When she arrived to where her servants were franticly running around, she raised her hands to stop the flames with her magic, but nothing happened. She shook her hands and desperately tried to bring the familiar power it to the surface, but no matter what she did, nothing happened. A black figure appeared in the middle of the flames and began to walk toward her. Regina shook her head and started to run toward the stables. She looked back every few seconds to see where the figure was. When she made it to the paddock she looked back and saw nothing but darkness. Her heart beat in a frenzy as she heard a piercing scream in the distance. Her fear went to her feet and they halted. She looked up to see a blood-red moon exposed in the black sky. She screamed internally - and woke to a crash outside her door.

Regina sat upright in bed, drenched in sticky cold sweat, thankful for the interruption, yet furious because someone undoubtedly had broken something. She looked outside and saw the pale tendrils of dawn beginning their ascent over the horizon. She threw on her robe and opened her bedroom door with a flourish. There she saw her father bent over a pile of books, a metal vase next to him.

"Daddy," Regina said, squatting down to help her father, "What are you doing?"

Her father's cheeks reddened, as he said, "Oh, Regina, dear. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He quickly tried to gather the books. Both he and Regina reached for one at the same time, _The Hounds of Culann, Black Annis, Medusa and Other Tales_.

"What's this for, Daddy? I haven't seen this since I was young…when mother used to tell me she would call the Headless Horseman or Medusa to dispose of me if I didn't behave. Why in the world would you bring it out now?" She looked at her father, confused.

"I was thinking about the tale of Baba Yaga the other day and there were some details I had trouble remembering, that's all dear. The rest of these are to bring to my study, as I've read most of the books in there already."

Regina looked at her father, her brow wrinkled. "Alright. Well, be careful on your way down, Daddy."

She helped her father up and watched him walk down the next flight of stairs before she returned to her bed. The queen was determined to stay awake until the sun had risen fully, but it was remarkable how deftly exhaustion stole over her. Before she could stop herself, she had already slipped back into sleep.

The Queen awoke, restless and drained before her day had even properly begun. The memories of the nightmare that plagued her last night hung on the edge of her consciousness, threatening to come back to terrify her. She rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and walked to her mirror. Regina looked up and saw the face that resided within it staring back at her and jumped, startled by its sudden presence.

"Damn it, Mirror. Don't sneak up on me like that again, or I will smash you to pieces."

"Of course, my queen. My deepest apologies."

Regina waved her hand. She turned around and began pacing the room, unusually restless for how weary she felt. She couldn't stop moving. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions, but they never failed to land back on that accursed nightmare that kept haunting her dreams. Behind her, the mirror snickered. Regina turned around and glared at him.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing?"

The mirror's eyes widened, "Oh. N-nothing my Q-queen."

Regina marched over, a fireball ready in her palm. "What was so funny?" She asked again, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The mirror was noticeably frightened as he said, "You just bear a striking resemblance to the White Knight at this moment, that was all, my queen."

She narrowed her eyes at the mirror, "Show me," she demanded.

The mirror rippled and showed the White Knight, rapidly pacing in her small cell. She threw her arms to the side and stretched them, clearly aching for some sort of movement. She jumped on top of her bed, then off, landing in a low crouch. Just as she was about to jump again, the mirror rippled and the image was gone.

"She's quite restless, isn't she?" The mirror asked.

The queen grunted in agreement. She strode to the doors, stuck her head out and barked for her head guard. He quickly arrived, breathless.

"Yes, my Queen?" Graham asked as he bowed.

"Graham, it seems that our prisoner has grown restless. Take her out around the grounds, will you? Before she breaks something? But if you let her out of your sight, if she finds a way to escape, well... You know what I hold in my hand," she threatened casually.

"At once, your Majesty." Graham ran off to take care of his queen's wishes.

Regina dismissed the mirror, and turned around, unable to see his smirk before he disappeared. She changed into her riding clothes and headed down to the stables.

When she arrived, Cyrus poked his head out of his stall and whinnied. Regina's face lit up. She'd had Cyrus since he was a foal and he'd been devoted to her ever since then. She walked to his stall and placed her hand on his neck.

"Hello, handsome." Cyrus replied with a gust of air that tickled her face.

She unlocked his stall and let him out. He immediately pranced over to the door, ready to be saddled. Once Regina had finished fastening the harness, they were ready to go. She placed a boot into the stirrup and climbed into her favorite seat. In an instant, they were off. Cyrus galloped through the paddock, through the opening, and into the forest. The moment the cool rush of air kissed her skin, Regina instantly forgot any worries she had held prior to walking to the stables. She was free, at least for a few hours.

* * *

><p>The knight loped out of the doors and was greeted by a blue sky and brilliant sun. She paused, closing emerald eyes, and inhaled the damp, earthy air. Graham chuckled next to her.<p>

A low moan rumbled in her chest. "You have no idea how fantastic this feels," She said quietly, reverently, as if speaking in a temple.

"I suppose not," Graham replied.

The knight's eyes gave away her happiness, and she maneuvered herself in between the hedges to the manicured lawn. She did a few tumbles and rolls, testing herself after being cooped up in a small, cold cell. Graham watched from the path eyeing her closely. The knight attempted to do a flip, but hadn't timed it right and slammed into the ground. Graham moved quickly, worried that he had allowed the knight to harm herself. She sat up wiping some dirt from her clothes, waving him back. Her eyes continued to hold a mirth that put the man at ease.

"I'm fine," she said calmly. She sprinted back to Graham, crashing through the hedge, enjoying the stretch her legs were getting.

"Wanna race?" She challenged, her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, prisoner…the Queen would not approve of my cavorting with captives." He replied sternly.

"I don't see _your Queen_ watching us anywhere," she taunted. "We can say it was training."

"I don't train with prisoners," he said firmly with a touch of pride and a hint of disdain.

"Afraid of losing to a woman, Guardsman?" she fixed him with a playful challenge in her steady gaze.

A responding smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, "To the stables then?"

"GO!" She shouted, getting a head start on the guard.

The knight sprinted ahead, feeling the wind blow through her flaxen hair. She leaned forward, giving herself more speed, reveling in the freedom of the open. Glancing around, she saw Graham hot on her tail. Her legs cried from the abuse, but she pushed herself harder; she _always_ pushed herself harder. Each time her foot struck the ground, her heart soared with delight. She closed in on the stables. Ten feet, nine, eight, Graham was right behind her, seven, six, five, she heard him panting and she dove the remaining distance, tucking her shoulder beneath her, she rolled to her feet. With her hands in the air, she crowed with victory. Graham laughed, his hands on his knees.

"Well done," he said.

"Glad to see your pride isn't too wounded, losing to a woman."

"Yes, well, next time you won't get a head start on me," he teased lightly.

She shook his hand and walked into the stables.

"I didn't know Regina liked horses," she said, admiring the creatures in their stalls.

"Oh yes, they're her pride and joy. Cyrus, her prized stallion is by far her favorite, but she loves them all."

"Where is he?" the knight asked, looking at his empty stall.

"I'd imagine the queen took him out for a ride." Graham said, kicking a stray piece of straw on the floor.

The knight seemed to ponder this for a moment, then she walked toward a stall holding a white mare. She whinnied as the knight approached and tossed her head about, hoping to get her attention.

"Hello there!" she said, patting her forelock.

"That's Cyrene. She's another favorite of the queen's, second only to Cyrus." Graham said, walking up to the stall, still eyeing his charge watchfully.

The knight stroked the horse's mane, and Cyrene nuzzled up to the knight's face. She smiled at the animal's affection.

"I think we should be getting back to the castle, prisoner." Graham said. The knight reluctantly said goodbye to her new friend, and scuffed her feet as she left the stable.

Just as they exited the building, they heard hoof beats coming from the forest. Regina appeared on Cyrus, her hair wind-blown, and eyes alight with exhilaration. She slowed in front of the knight and her head guard. The blonde looked the Queen over; she had never seen her so wild, so beautiful, and the freedom glowing around her made her swallow thickly. Something stirred in her core, and she quickly looked down before her crimson cheeks gave her away.

"Graham, Knight," she nodded her head in their direction, "out for a stroll, I see?" she said, a smile playing at her full lips.

"Yes, my queen, we were on our way back to the castle now," Graham replied, head bowed down.

"No need, dear. I'll escort the knight back myself."

Graham looked at her in surprise. The knight backed up and placed one foot behind the other and tensed, sure that a trap was being laid.

Regina raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Dear, do calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. We must get rid of the lies your precious queen filled your head with."

The knight relaxed slightly and brought her feet together. She eyed the Queen as she graciously slid from her mount, feeling the stirring in her core renew. The Queen handed Cyrus' reigns off to a servant, patting his neck goodbye.

"Shall we?" Regina asked, smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes, but her face seemed somewhat relaxed after her time spent with Cyrus.

The knight followed Regina up the path toward the castle.

"Did you enjoy your time outside, dear?" the Queen asked.

"Uh, yes. It was nice to feel the sunshine. You don't really have that privilege in a dank dungeon," the knight shot Regina a look.

"Well, that would be the point," Regina replied smoothly. "You break down the prisoners by giving them small slices of freedom that they can view outside the bars, but never let them have it. It's really a quite exquisite, slow form of torture"

"Then why did you let me?" The knight stopped.

"Well dear, Snow White obviously filled your head with thoughts of a monstrous Evil Queen, so I must rid you of those. I am not evil, simply misunderstood." She kept her demeanor calm, but sharply watched her companion for her reaction.

"You murdered hundreds of-"

"-As did your queen, Knight. We've had this discussion." Regina calmly stated.

The knight pursed her lips and followed the Queen as she began walking again. She took the knight through an enclosed walkway that led to a courtyard lit by the afternoon sun.

"I'd like to show you something." The Queen said, regarding the White Knight slyly.

She walked to the center of the courtyard to a beautiful garden surrounding a pristine apple tree. Regina reached her hand up and plucked a luscious, red fruit from its branch. She walked back over to the knight and offered it to her. The knight put her hand up in refusal. Regina chuckled and took a bite.

"It's not poisonous," she said with a chuckle, purposely closing her eyes when she licked the juice from her lips. The knight looked down, her mouth suddenly dry, slightly embarrassed at her conclusion.

"Come," Regina said, and strode through the courtyard.

A howl sounded from the forest surrounding the property, and the knight froze. Regina turned back, noticing that the blonde was not behind her.

"This land is protected by my magic. So long as I have that, nothing can enter without my permission." she said, and beckoned for the woman to follow her.

The pair walked in silence back to the dungeons, no sound between them but the steady thump of the knight's boots and short clacking of Regina's heels. When they arrived, the guards bowed to the Queen, and she escorted the knight back to her cell.

"Graham will be back tomorrow to walk with you again around the same time as today."

The knight looked at the queen, utterly baffled.

"You're letting me go out again?" she asked, incredulous, her brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Yes, dear. That is what I said, do try to pay attention," the Queen replied with a smirk.

The knight rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "Thank you."

Regina was struck by the second gracious comment uttered by the knight. "You're welcome, Knight." She said tersely, and turned to walk out.

"Emma," the blonde said. "My name is Emma."

The queen turned to look at Emma, nodded, and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Thank you again for reading! A few people have asked me if Snow is Emma's mother in this story. No, she's not. Emma was basically just Snow's champion. <strong>

**Thank you again to my beautiful betas. Don't know what I'd do without you gals.**

**If you'd like to follow me on le tumblr, it's loopylyss dot tumblr dot com :D**

**Don't be afraid to leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Regina sat down to dinner with her father. The chef and his team brought in their steaming meal. He set it down in front of Regina and the smell wafted into her nose. A pristine dish as always. As he turned to go, Regina grabbed his arm.

"Chef, be a dear and bring a dish down to the knight, Emma?" She asked.

"The knight in the dungeon, Miss?"

"Unless we have another female knight running around the castle that I don't know about, yes, the knight in the dungeon," she replied impatiently.

The chef nodded his head quickly and bowed as he shuffled backward out of the room. Regina's father looked at her, a smile playing at the corners of his eyes and lips.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing," he replied, looking down at his plate to hide the growing smile.

"What is it, Daddy?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Emma, is it? We know her name now?"

"Yes, she told me earlier today," the queen replied as she took a bite of the roast. She closed her eyes for a moment and savored the luscious flavor. She opened an eye and saw her father trying to hold back a wide, toothy grin.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Would I be correct in assuming that she's finding her situation here to be somewhat less…horrible...than she had originally thought it to be?"

"How should I know? I don't converse with the woman. I just allowed her to walk outside with Graham."

"I see, and taking her around the grounds and showing her your apple tree? That was…what exactly?" He asked, barely able to hide the smirk forming as he caught his daughter beginning to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said and took another bite of her dinner, attempting to hide the smile that began to play at her mouth at well.

"It seems to me, my dear that you're warming up to this, Emma. Allowing her to walk the grounds-"

"-Supervised," Regina reminded him

"Yes, supervised, but you also send her a meal from our own table?"

"If she is to be my champion, she will need to keep up her strength. I don't know what they feed them down there. Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't very nutritious," Regina replied as she shifted her food from one side of the plate to another.

"I see…" Her father said, still nursing a small smile. A moment of silence passed before he asked, "How have you been sleeping, dear?"

Regina's face fell. "I'm still having the same nightmare. Except last night, it was somewhat different. As if the first nightmare was the middle of the story, and last night I heard the beginning…I'm just unsure of what the end holds. It seemed so real, Daddy…It haunts me." She hung her head and focused on the plate below her.

Her father tried to hide his discomfort. "I'm sorry, Regina. I wish I could help you overcome these terrors." He walked over to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder before departing to his study.

"Me too," she whispered with only the walls to listen.

* * *

><p>Regina's father opened the door to his study and saw a shadow on the far end of the room. He closed the door, snuffing out the light from the corridor.<p>

"You still haven't told her, have you, Master Henry?" A hauntingly musical voice chortled in the corner.

"Restore the lights, Imp," the old man demanded.

Within a moment, the candelabras on the wall flared to life. A small reptilian man sat in the chair behind the desk. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"You know she will figure it out anyway," the Imp said condescendingly, letting out a giggle.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin, I'm well aware of that. I intend to tell her exactly what's happened as soon as I discover the right time to do so."

The imp giggled again, "Aha, but you see, the darkness is forming already. If you don't tell her soon, it'll be too late and it _will_ catch up to her, Master Henry." The title the Imp gave him was a slap to the face. A taunting of the past that Rumplestiltskin threw in his face whenever he could.

"I suggest you leave my study now, beast. Before I call the guards." Henry said, standing taller.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "As if _they_ could capture _me_. Ha ha!" In an instant, Henry was left standing alone in the middle of the room. Despair settled on his shoulders. He held his daughter's life in his hands, but how could he possibly transfer this burden to her? He walked to the chair on the opposite side of where Rumplstiltskin sat. He felt his old bones creak as he lowered himself down. With his head in his hands, he let the sorrow overwhelm him. What was he to do?

* * *

><p>Regina wearily made her way to her chambers. When she entered the room, her mirror was shimmering on the wall and the moon illuminated the space in a silver glow. She looked at her bed, hoping that tonight she wouldn't awake in a tangle of sheets and cold sweat. She changed into her slip and cautiously pulled back the sheets, as if disturbing the bed would cause another nightmare. Gingerly, the queen crawled into bed and rested her head on the pillow. She quickly felt the tendrils of slumber pull her eyes closed.<p>

She was in her stables, tending to Cyrus. He tossed his head and whinnied as Regina felt someone approaching her from behind. Quickly turning around, she used her powers to suspend the intruder. She gasped and quickly released her hold, as she saw Daniel frozen in front of her. Regina quickly closed the gap between them and embraced her first love.

"Oh, Daniel. I can't believe you've come back to me," she quickly said. She took his face in her hands and tried to memorize every inch of his face, as she had done before all those years ago.

"Regina, I cannot begin to tell you how I've missed you. But - "

" - Let's leave. Let's take off on the horses and leave!" She begged him.

He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Regina, you need to listen to me. You know just as well as I do that this is a dream," she looked down, heartbroken as her fears were confirmed. "Regina, look at me, please." The queen looked up at him, her dark eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't lose you again, Daniel," she said. Her voice trembled as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"I'm always with you, my love, but now you _need_ to listen to me. Your life could depend on it."

She looked up at him, fear creeping into her eyes.

"When you cursed Snow White and her Prince, you awoke something dark…something tremendously evil in the depths below their castle," Regina's eyes widened in horror. Daniel placed a comforting hand on her cheek, "You couldn't have known, darling. No one knew. Now, whatever this evil is, it doesn't want me here warning you, so I may not be able to come back to you again. This is why you have to listen. You _must_ keep Emma close -"

"- Emma? The knight? What could she possibly have to do with this?" Regina asked, incredulous.

"Yes, the knight. You need to keep her close. She's the only one that can keep you safe. I need to know that you will be safe." Regina looked at her love, utterly confused at his warning. "I haven't much time, Regina. I can't explain further, but you need to promise me that you'll keep her close."

"I - I don't know Daniel…I know nothing about this woman…I -"

"Regina!" He exclaimed. The desperation in his voice made Regina's fear increase. "Promise me!"

Tears escaped from her dark eyes and raced down her cheeks. Sensing her distress, Cyrus came to her side and pushed his muzzle into her shoulder. She rested her head against the stallions and looked at Daniel. She nodded in agreement, unable to bring her words to the surface.

Daniel smiled and caressed her cheek, "I love you, Regina. Don't be afraid to let Emma in. You need her." He gently planted a kiss on her forehead and she let out a sob as she felt him leave. She turned to Cyrus and rested her head on his neck. Regina felt the tears continue to fall and willed herself to wake.

When she opened her eyes, Regina found herself back in her chambers. Her face was stained with tears. She held onto her pillow and let the tears continue. Her heart was breaking again and at that moment, she wanted to let whatever evil she unearthed come find her. The tears soaked her pillow and with each new wave, her eyelids fell, and she slipped into a dreamless, restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Regina awoke to birds chirping outside her window. She wearily raised her head and felt the swell beneath her eyes from the dried tears on her pillow. Using her magic, she removed all traces of despair from the night before. The queen dressed for the day, took a breath, and allowed her regality to settle back in place.<p>

The click-clack of her heels echoed through the halls as she made her way to her study. She had business to attend to. As she passed a servant, the queen requested all meals be taken to her study today, and that other than for those instances, she was not to be disturbed. Regina smirked as the servant scurried off. Her power still reigned supreme in these halls and each reminder brought a smile to her face.

The queen opened the door to her study, the tower that housed it perched on the side of the castle that viewed the grounds. The round room shelved books on every inch of the walls, she had inherited that love from her father. Her desk sat toward the windows, facing the doorway. Suspended above the desk, hung a massive dragon skeleton. Her friend Maleficent never appreciated the display, which was precisely why Regina kept it.

She opened the window behind her to let in the warm breeze and sat down in her chair and sighed at the massive maps that sat in front of her. They outlined the precise borders of Snow White's land. She now had dominion of two ends of the Enchanted Forest. She smiled at the conquest and began to think of ways to turn the other palace into a summer retreat for herself and her father. Her thoughts were interrupted by laughter and shouting outside. Her eyes flashed purple, annoyed that she had been interrupted by something so juvenile. She stood and looked out the window. There she saw Graham running after Emma, at least five feet behind her. The knight crowed as she ran, and laughed when she skidded to a halt in front of the stables. Graham hunched over in a tripod position. Regina chuckled as her head guard was defeated by the knight. The queen watched the knight prance about with her hands in the air and the queen caught herself smiling and was unable to stop. She felt her heart fill with warmth as the knight helped Graham up and pat him on the back. They sauntered into the stables laughing. Regina stared off into the forest, wondering exactly how the knight had softened the heart of her top guard. She wondered how the knight had begun to soften hers as well. The queen turned from the window, glanced at the maps and decided that her day would be better spent down at the stables.

* * *

><p>Deep beneath the dungeons of Snow White's castle darkness stirred. Evil permeated the stone that encased the creature. Evil eyes opened and surveyed the surroundings. Yellowed, flat, teeth made their appearance as lips were pulled back in a sneer. As it stood, its bones creaked. The dust and particles that had settled on its shoulders was released in a puff as it tested its range of motion. After discovering that nothing had changed in a thousand years, it laughed… a laugh that chilled the bones of the creatures that had settled in the earth around the stone prison, a laugh that echoed through the stone, through the abandoned castle, and the forest surrounding it. Animals fled, and birds flew as the purest kind of evil awoke, and threatened the enchanted forest once more.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait...things have been crazy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Regina made her way through her castle, intent on finding out what her head guard and knight were up to at the stables. Her head was held high and she made sure all of her servants knew<em> she<em> was the fairest of them all. The click-clack of her heels mirrored the beating of her heart, but as she neared the main entrance, her pulse quickened, and her steps faltered. _ You are the queen of this land._ She chastised herself. _You have crushed the hearts of your foes in your hands, and you're allowing a simple knight to have this effect on you? _ She shook her head and strode down the corridor, avoiding the path to where the duo remained. Her feet mindlessly took her down a path and she found herself in her garden. With light footsteps, she walked into the sunlight that shone over her Eden. Regina inspected the tree even though she knew her magic protected it from any harm. She lightly trailed her hand over its trunk as she circled it. The fresh fruit was plucked from its branches this morning by her chef, but the tree was still bringing small buds to fruition. The sound of a stick snapping behind her brought Regina out of her daze. She quickly turned around and immobilized the intruder. The queen laughed a hearty laugh when she saw Emma frozen, two feet off the ground. Emma's face betrayed the pure terror she had experienced at the moment she was caught. The queen lowered the knight and released her hold. Emma quickly took a sharp intake of breath and reached toward the ground, thankful to be reunited.

"May I help you?" Regina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I…Uh…" Emma started, smoothing her hair and clothing.

"Your eloquence astounds me. For your sake, be thankful that being a knight does not include making speeches," Regina replied with a smirk.

Emma's face flushed and she set her mouth into a firm line. "I was just walking around."

"Without Graham?" The Queen asked.

Emma looked down quickly, "I sort of…gave him the slip," she said sheepishly, and shrugged.

"You 'gave him the slip,' did you? And you sought to run to my garden for solitude?"

"I didn't know you'd be here," the knight replied, exasperated.

"I see," Regina replied. Her delicate fingers traced a lazy pattern over the bark of the tree and focused on the rough wood. Emma shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what the queen would do next.

"Normally, I would punish someone for insubordination...severely," the brunette said still staring at the tree. "However, since putting you away in some horrible hole obviously has no effect on you, and since you've already slipped the guard once - and likely to do so again in the future, I might as well remove your supervision."

Emma's head snapped up.

"I…what?" She said, her mouth slightly agape.

"Dear, you do need to try to listen when I speak. I said, I will remove your supervision. As in, you may come and go from your cell as you please. However, know that I will know your every move. If you try to escape, you will fail, and you _will_ be punished," the queen moved toward Emma and lifted her chin with her slim finger. The second her finger touched the fair knight's face, the queen felt her heart leap. Her brown eyes dilated as she took in the sight before her. Emma's green eyes bore into her own with a softness that rivaled her fathers. The Queen caught herself before the knight could notice, and found her voice, "Am I understood?"

The knight swallowed visibly and nodded her head. "Th-Thank you," she stammered. After a moment she smiled at the queen, a genuine smile that made her eyes spark and her face light up.

Regina waved her hand, dismissing her, and went back to tending to her tree. She let out the breath she had been holding since she saw the knight's face frozen by her magic. She felt warmth spread through her body that caressed each inch of her in ways the sun never could. It simultaneously moved up her legs and down her spine and met at her heart. Regina looked around to see if Emma was still in the garden with her and saw the knight walking back to the front entrance of the castle. The queen quickly sat down on the bench nearest her and looked about the garden, perplexed by this new feeling. It slowly faded as the blonde grew smaller and smaller in the distance. A nagging idea nudged its way to the front of her mind and she quickly pushed it away, playing off that odd moment as nothing of significance. With a deep breath, Regina stood and made her way back into the castle.

* * *

><p><p>

Emma meandered into the main hall, caught up in her own troubled mind. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself. She replayed her encounter with the Queen over and over in an attempt to make sense of what had just occurred. Her constant replay only increased the warmth she felt growing in her core. She needed to walk; she needed to move, so she abandoned the foyer for a run up the seemingly never-ending stairs that wound their way through the castle. Emma's feet barely made a sound as she flew from stair to stair, landing to landing. She watched the marble below her fly by as she went higher and higher. Emma was about to push herself further, as she always had, but a collision with a warm body stopped her in her tracks. She grunted loudly and rubbed the spot on her head that had smacked into the landing. Her hand collided with the books that were sprawled on the floor around her. From her spot on the ground she saw an older gentleman mirroring her motions. Emma quickly got to her feet and helped the man up.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry, sir. Are you alright?"

The man chuckled and his face settled into the laugh lines it seemed so accustomed to. "Yes, my dear. I'm alright. Nothing broken, nothing bruised, no harm done." He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright, sir? Here, let me get those for you," Emma began to pick up the numerous volumes scattered across the marble.

"Please, miss knight, call me Henry. 'Sir' makes me feel elderly. Now, do I look elderly to you?" Henry's eyes twinkled with playfulness and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, Henry. I'm Emma. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said formally as she gave a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Emma. I've been waiting to meet the infamous knight who has slipped under my daughter's skin."

"You're the Queen's father? Oh Gods…I'm doomed," she started to walk away when a warm hand grasped her shoulder.

"Relax, dear. My daughter will not know the circumstances of our meeting. Would you care to help me carry those books to my study?"

"Of course!" Emma quickly scooped up the rest of the books and fell in step beside him.

"I take it you like to read?" She asked him.

Henry chuckled, "Yes, you could say that. I spend much of my free time reading."

"Anything in particular that you prefer?" Emma asked as she adjusted her grip on the books.

"Oh no, I love all types. I don't discriminate. All genres of knowledge are welcome in my study."

Emma smiled at her companion. "You seem to be a very intelligent man."

"Why thank you, dear. I thirst for knowledge. It comforts me. Ah, here we are."

Henry opened the door to his study and held it open as Emma entered. He lit the fireplace and gestured to the room, "You can put them down anywhere, dear."

Emma stared wide-eyed at the shelves that covered each wall. Books lined the walls in stacks where they could not fit on the shelves. She gingerly set the tomes down on the table nearest to her and she turned in a circle to take in the volumes of literature that lived in the room.

"Have you read every book in here?" She asked as she trailed her hands over the embossed, leather-bound spines lining the shelves.

"I'm afraid so. Now I must take books from the library upstairs if I'd like something new to read. So you may see me traversing the stairs again soon."

Emma smiled at him, "If you'd like help, you know where to find me."

"Indeed, in the…dungeons… still?" Henry tried his best to hide his disappointment at the knight's living conditions.

"Yes, but it's gotten better! I've got a comfortable bed, and I can leave my cell whenever I choose now without a guard to accompany me."

"I'm glad, dear." His eyes were filled with warmth as he smiled at the knight.

"Well I'd best be off, my dinner will be brought down soon. It was wonderful meeting you, si-Henry."

He bowed his head at the knight, "likewise, Emma."

* * *

><p>The evening sun kissed the tops of the trees as Regina and her father sat down for their evening meal. Henry fidgeted slightly in his seat as their first course was brought to the table. Regina noticed her father's restlessness and watched his impatient fingers tap the table.<p>

"Alright, Daddy. What's wrong?"

Henry's head snapped up "I'm sorry?"

His daughter smiled gently, "something is obviously bothering you. What's wrong?"

He began to prod his food gently with his silverware, "Oh, nothing dear. I'm just a tad distracted. Have you already sent down Emma's meal?"

Regina eyed her father warily, "Chef automatically sends it down now."

"I see." He pushed his food from one side of his plate to the other. "I ran into Emma today." He smiled at his own joke.

Feigning disinterest, Regina didn't look up at her father's statement. "Is that so?"

"Yes, she's a charming girl. You've given her freedom to roam on her own?"

"She cannot leave the borders without my knowledge," she said flatly.

"Don't you find it a bit… odd that you give her freedom to roam, yet confine her to that accursed cell in the dungeon?"

Regina glanced up at her father, "Daddy, she is still a prisoner."

"But you send her meals."

"She needs her strength if she is to be my champion."

"So, you want her to be loyal to you, to be your champion…but treat her as a prisoner. Now how exactly would that environment be conducive to your desires?" His eyes sparkled knowingly across the table.

Regina flushed at her father's mention of desire. The events from earlier in the day were still fresh in her mind. She waved a hand at her father, "I will consider it."

He smiled smugly and shifted in his seat again. They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Henry kissed her on the cheek and retired to his study and Regina made her way up to her quarters.

The Queen peeled back her sheets gingerly. She knew what they could hold for her tonight. The pale moon shone through her window leaving eerie shadows on the walls. Regina felt an ache in her chest as she remembered Daniel's presence, his warning. Crawling into bed, her resolve slid into place and she was determined not to let a mere dream haunt her. _Let it come. I'm ready_, she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

In the underground, something shifted. The creature stood up and waded through the bones of the animals it had desecrated in its insatiable hunger. Beady eyes looked out at the empty forest and felt something new…it felt power. No longer was its target hiding from the omens. No, she was ready to fight. Her power was growing, fueled by the frustrations and anger from the dreams. The creature soaked in the glimpse of power from the prey and began to salivate. It reminded itself that the time would come soon enough. Wrinkled lips that bordered wrinkled, paper-thin skin pulled up. Flat, yellow teeth exposed themselves and a foul odor of entrails and blood permeated the air around the creature. The creature chuckled and picked up a sharpened bone and began to pick its teeth. _Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please, feel free to leave reviews! I love hearing your feedback. As always thank you to my beautiful betas!<strong>

**You can find me at loopylyss dot tumblr dot com!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blood-red moonlight stained the scene in front of her. She frantically looked for her escape: the trails. She ran down the beaten path, pushing past the brambles and bushes that reached their hooked claws toward her. Regina heard the rushing of a river up ahead. Her peaceful creek had grown in size and cut off her means of escape. She skidded to a halt, searching for a way across the tumultuous waters. Regina heard a snap in the bushes beside her and froze. Turning slowly, she saw a menacing shadow coming closer to the light. As it drew nearer, she saw a white blur in her peripheral vision and knew she had come for her. The shadow turned toward the Queen's savior and raised its arm. She saw its warped hand illuminate with magic and it hurled a fireball toward her rescuer. Regina screamed.

* * *

><p>Emma tossed and turned in her bed. The moonlight seemed to find her face no matter which way she faced and urged her eyes open. She desperately wanted to sleep, but it seemed the night had other, less restful ideas. She threw her covers back and sighed as she put on her shoes. She sat up, stretching and heard her back settle into place and she started for the stairs.<p>

Emma walked through the halls of the castle, going wherever the moonlight took her, admiring the beauty of the walls around her. Snow White's castle was a lovely place to live, but the Queen's was a true palace of elegance. She found herself on the stairs again and laughed at the memory of her encounter with Henry earlier that day. The moonlight illuminated a hallway that Emma hadn't seen before and she ventured in. The Knight found herself gazing out the windows, admiring the view from this side of the castle when she first heard the scream. She ran toward the sound and it became more distinct.

"Emma! No!"

She ran faster and found the source of the desperate pleas. She hesitated momentarily before quietly opening the door and surveying the room. Regina lay thrashing in the bed to her right. She quickly ran to the Queen's side, ignoring all propriety and moved to wake the brunette.

"Regina, wake up. Regina, it's okay."

The Queen opened her eyes and saw the face of her savior swimming into focus.

"Emma?" She croaked, dazed.

The blonde smiled and sat on the bed beside her. "I'm right here."

Regina's daze cleared, and her eyes shot open as she sat up straight.

"Leave. Now." She said glaring at the Knight. "You had NO business charging in here. Leave."

"Regina, you were screaming. I thought you were hurt." Emma said, reaching out slightly.

"You must have been hallucinating. I did no such thing," Regina growled while crossing her arms.

Emma's brow furrowed. "Are you serious? You were literally calling out _my_ name. What did you expect me to do?"

Regina remained quiet. She was embarrassed that the Knight had seen her so vulnerable, and she felt her neck and cheeks flush with heat. Emma got up to leave and turned back to the brunette.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're alright." She strode out the door, snapping it shut in her wake.

Regina's shoulders fell and she stared at the door Emma had slammed behind her. She dropped her head into her hands and chastised herself for driving the woman away.

* * *

><p>The bright sound of birds chirping worked its way into the Queen's quarters and roused her from her fitful slumber. The second she opened her eyes, she remembered the Knight saving her from her nightmare. How did she thank her? By driving her away afterward. She threw her hand over her eyes and let out a frustrated huff.<p>

"Something wrong, dearie?" mused a voice from the shadows.

Regina sat up quickly and her hands shot off purple sparks.

"Now, now, now…no need to get all fired up," the voice said. Rumplestiltskin emerged from the corner, a smirk plastered on his reptilian face.

"What are you doing here, cretin?" The Queen seethed.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "Oh nothing, dearie. Just seeing how you're coping with those omens is all."

Regina eyed him warily, "Omens?"

"Yes, dear. Omens. Those pesky nightmares. Like the one that your Knight saved you from last night." He giggled as he saw her shift uncomfortably.

"She is not _my_ knight. And she had no business barging into my room like that. Now wh-"

"Say what you'd like, Regina, but you cannot deny the string that fate has tied around your precious fingers." He approached her bed, still flashing his oily smirk.

Regina wasn't able to hold in her surprise and the Dark One giggled again at her ignorance.

"My, my, my. Daddy hasn't talked to you about _anything_ yet, has he?"

"You leave my father out of this, Imp!"

"That's impossible now, dear. You've unleashed an evil that you could never dream of, and Daddy knows more about it than you might think."

She looked at him incredulously. Her father would never keep something like that from her…would he?

Rumplestiltskin chuckled at the Queen's confusion, "Be sure to keep Emma close, dearie. The more you pull that string apart, the more "it" feeds."

"What are you talking about? What does Emma have to do with this? What is "it"?"

The reptilian man smiled a toothy smile and vanished with a flick of his hand.

* * *

><p>Regina opened her door with a flourish, wanting to get down to talk to her father immediately. As soon as she pulled the door back, a warm body fell at her feet.<p>

"Ungghhh," Emma moaned as she rubbed her head.

"What were you doing?!" The Queen exclaimed.

Emma stood up slowly, twisting her body this way and that to work out the kinks that settled overnight.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright," she said groggily, staring down at the floor.

"And you thought that sleeping against my door would be the best method to ensure my protection?" Regina asked, arching an amused eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep…I was going to wait a while and head back to my ro-cell, but I guess as soon as I sat down and closed my eyes, I fell asleep…"

Regina had prepared a sarcastic remark, but both Daniel's warning and Rumplestiltskin's words played over in her head. _ Keep Emma close._

"I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you, I was quite alright."

The pair stood in silence for a few seconds before Regina broke the silence, "I'd best get down to meet my father."

"I really should rest in my own bed," Emma replied lamely, rubbing her neck.

As they walked down the staircase together, Emma couldn't help but ask, "Do you get nightmares frequently?"

Regina had to stop herself from spitting out a scathing remark about privacy. _ Be sure to keep Emma close, dearie._

The Queen took a deep breath. "Typically, no. These are...recent."

Emma nodded, "any reoccurring theme? Maybe that can point to whatever is causing them?" She offered.

_Yes, dear. Omens. Those pesky nightmares._ The Imp's voice taunted her from her memory.

"Actually, it's been a reoccurring dream with minor changes each time." _Like you coming to my rescue_, she thought.

"That's odd." Emma replied as they stopped in the main hall. "Well, uh. I guess I'll see you later."

Henry came from the banquet hall as Emma began to walk away. "Emma! Emma! Just the knight I wanted to see. Won't you join us for breakfast?"

"Oh, that's alright, Henry. I'm sure the Chef has already brought mine downstairs. Thank you though."

_Henry? When did she start calling daddy, Henry?_ Regina thought.

"I've had him hold off on this morning's meal. You're all set to join us today!" Henry said with delight.

"Then how could I possibly say no? Well, of course, if that's alright with you, Regina?" Emma asked.

Regina cursed her luck. Of course her father would have the knight for breakfast when she desperately needed to talk to him. No matter, she would find another time to ask him about her conversation with Rumplestiltskin.

"Of course." The Queen replied graciously.

* * *

><p>Henry and Emma chatted animatedly about the blonde's time as a knight, while Regina observed them curiously. Her father was obviously smitten with the woman; otherwise, he wouldn't have suggested she stay in a room rather than her cell. Emma seemed to bond with Henry as if he were some sort of father figure. The Queen found herself drawn in by Emma's movements. She originally assumed that being in a male-dominated profession would leave the woman with clunkier, less graceful sorts of movements, but her fluidity was an obvious consequence of years of masterful training.<p>

Regina was mesmerized by how her green eyes lit up as she relived glorious battles. Emma even stood up to reenact her epic fight with the chief of a troll clan, and the brunette found herself chuckling at the Knight's enthusiasm. She rolled left, dashed right, as she showed them just how she brought the monster down. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked back to the table. Her eyes caught Regina's and the Queen's heart skipped a beat.

"Emma, dear. We _must_ get you out of the dungeon. That is no place for a champion like yourself." He chirped.

Regina smiled at her father. Of course this was the reason that he wanted her to come to their meal. Daniel's words echoed in her head, _you need to keep her close. She's the only one that can keep you safe._ She thought of the events that occurred last night and this morning, how Emma had burst into her room, and stationed herself against her door.

Begrudgingly the Queen looked at the pair before her, "I suppose there is a room available…"

Regina had to hold back a smile as her father's and Emma's faces lit up with delight.

* * *

><p>After Henry and Regina had helped Emma settle into the room adjacent to Regina's own quarters, they strolled down the corridor and walked to her father's study.<p>

"Daddy, what are you keeping from me?" She asked him directly. No point in beating around the bush when felt herself standing on the precipice of an unknown disaster.

Henry was taken aback "What do you mean, dear? I-"

"Rumplestiltskin visited me this morning. He told me that my nightmares aren't just nightmares, and that you knew all about it. Why would you keep that from me?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him.

Henry opened the door to his study and ushered his daughter inside. He sat down at his desk and sighed. "I'm sorry, Regina. I should have talked to you earlier about this, but I didn't want to worry you unless I had all of the information first."

"Information about what, Daddy?" She sat on the edge of the desk.

"When you cursed Snow White, you also broke a protection spell that kept in an unspeakable evil. It was placed many years before my time. It's an ancient spell that allowed for the imprisonment so long as a force of good occupied that castle. As you know, the castle had been passed down in King Leopold's family-"

"He was no force of good, Daddy…"

"Yes, my dear. I know, but his mother, his wife, as well as Snow White _were_. When they were driven away, she awoke."

"Who awoke, Daddy?"

"Baba Yaga."

In her cave beneath the castle, Baba Yaga heard her name whispered from across the land. The voice dripped with fear. She reveled in the terror that her name brought and a smile came to her wrinkled face. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she salivated over the power that surged from the same kingdom. _You will be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Things have been crazy! Thank you to my beautiful Beta and fiance and those of you who left reviews and sparked the urge to update! <strong>

**New tumblr if you'd like it: classydragonqueen dot tumblr dot com!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Baba Yaga? Daddy, you can't be serious." Regina said.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I am." He replied gravely.

"It's just a legend! It can't be real!" She exclaimed.

"Regina, sit down, dear. You're looking pallid."

Henry took her hands and gently steered her to the chair next to his desk and kneeled before her. He looked up at his daughter's ashen face. Her eyes were filled with fear. Henry's heart fell when he witnessed the terror in her face.

"If you knew this would happen, why did you allow me to capture the Charmings?" she asked.

"Darling, I didn't know. I only began to suspect when you told me of your nightmares."

"What does it all mean, Daddy?" Her eyes pleaded for an answer.

Henry pulled a chair from its spot near the wall and sat in front of his daughter.

"Do you recall the story of Baba Yaga?" He asked.

"Only the bits and pieces that Mother would use to her advantage."

Henry winced at the mention of his late-wife, Cora. She was a cruel woman. Crueler still to their daughter. Henry imperceptibly shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of Cora.

"What do you remember, dear?" He asked patiently.

"Baba Yaga was a dark witch with an appetite for children who misbehaved. She would come out of her cave in the middle of the night and steal into the naughty children's bedrooms and took them while they were sleeping. When the child awoke, the first and last thing they saw was her pointed teeth coming toward them." Regina looked to her father for confirmation.

Henry looked at the floor. "Your Mother took quite a few liberties with that tale, it seems." He said, adjusting in his chair. "Baba Yaga was indeed a dark witch. She dabbled in things darker than you could ever dream of. She would do horrible things to make her potions. It was said that she did, in fact, use children for some of the more sinister kinds, but she did not seek out 'naughty children.' She did not care about their behavior. All she wanted was their heart."

Regina's eyes widened as she thought of the boxes locked away in her study. Each contained the heart of a guard in her service, including Graham's. She kept them to ensure absolute obedience, but she began to have second thoughts about their purpose. Her father continued.

"This tale was created to scare villagers, as you can well imagine, but the truth is much worse. Baba Yaga does exist and she is _the_ dark witch. Her spells and potions are what brought dark magic to this land. She is the purest form of evil whose only desire is power.

When she roamed the Enchanted Forest, she could feel the magic around her. If she felt a particularly powerful force, she began sending the magic user omens of her arrival. They would have horrifying nightmares each night until they abandoned sleep all together. In their sleep-deprived state, she would begin to slowly break down their will. They didn't have the power to stop her, so she began invading their every thought. She cast doubt about anyone and anything around them until they ran from everything they knew. When they were finally alone, Baba Yaga would hunt them. She could have easily captured them, but she fed off of their fear. After she grew tired of the chase, she would bring the victim into her lair. She drained them of everything they had: their magic, their life-force, even their blood. When she was finished, she dined on the flesh, and picked her teeth with their bones.

She terrorized the land for years. Anyone who knew magic refused to use it, for fear that it may grow more powerful and they would be her next victim. The King of the land refused to have his people terrorized any longer. He brought together the greatest scholars, the most powerful magic users, and the purest of heroes. This council was to find a way to stop Baba Yaga, and keep her locked away forever. This was a dangerous task, as the mere presence of the magic users in one place was enough to attract Baba Yaga's attention. They first needed to find a way to hide their power from her. Somehow they succeeded, which only infuriated the witch. They were on borrowed time. The council worked day and night, only stopping to sleep for a few hours, but never all at once. The magic users could feel Baba Yaga's powers and anger growing.

Finally, they discovered the solution. Deep underground, beneath the King's castle, there was a cave. This was to be Baba Yaga's eternal prison. The magic users had placed a powerful protection spell on the castle, the land, and the ground beneath it. When Baba Yaga crossed the magical threshold, she was unable to leave. This King was the purest of heart and his presence was enough to keep the witch contained for years to come, so long as a force of good remained in the castle.

They devised a plan to lure the witch into the cave using a mixture of the heroes' strength, the magic users' powers, and the intellect of the scholars. Unfortunately, the plan did not go as they had hoped. For that night, Baba Yaga cast a most evil spell that turned the moon the color of fresh blood. When the moon turned, it prevented all magic users, except herself, from utilizing their powers. This was her plan to capture the power that the council possessed. Naturally, the council panicked, but the King sent his champion to lead them to victory. This champion was the King's right hand, advisor, and an exceedingly skilled warrior. Donned in white armor, the champion lead the council to the site where they would meet the witch. The magic users were on the front lines, ready to bait her into the prison. When she arrived however, the champion dismounted and faced the witch. Baba Yaga laughed, chilling the bones of everyone, save the champion. The witch used her magic and ripped the helm from the champion's head, revealing the woman beneath the armor. Her hair was long and flaxen and her eyes were the color of emeralds. She drew her sword and glared at Baba Yaga. The witch laughed again and began to fight the champion, but her magic never reached the woman. When it grew close, it changed course and missed the champion, and everyone behind her. The champion walked closer to the witch and with every forward step the champion made, Baba Yaga took two steps back. No one, not even Baba Yaga, knew how the champion was immune to her magic, which only angered the witch. Despite this anger, she continued to retreat, until she was at the mouth of the cave. The champion lunged forward and kicked the witch into the dark hole and sealed the witch's fate."

Regina stared at her father in disbelief, "Daddy, you can't mean…"

"Of that, I am unsure, my dear. Unfortunately, there is no way to know, unless Baba Yaga presents herself before her."

Regina shook her head and stood up. "This cannot be. It just can't!" Regina ran from her father's study. It was all too much for her to bear. She unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the land and now it was coming for her. Rumpelstiltskin and Daniel told her to keep Emma close, but she couldn't be the champion. It was impossible. Regina found herself running down to the stables. It was her place of refuge.

She ran through the door and skidded to a halt. Emma was standing next to Cyrene, stroking her mane, speaking quietly to the mare. The horse and knight turned to face the Queen, startled by her sudden entry. Emma noticed the wild, fearful look in her eye, and the tears that threatened to spill onto the Queen's face. It was quickly replaced with anger.

"Just what do you think you're doing down here, knight?" Regina snapped.

After what Emma had witnessed, she fought back the sharp retort that naturally surfaced. "You removed my supervision, so I decided to roam the grounds."

"And this excursion lead you to my stables?" Regina asked.

"Graham and I used to race from the castle to the stables. It was a familiar place."

Regina allowed herself to soften slightly. "It seems that Cyrene has taken a liking to you."

Emma smiled and shrugged. "I guess so."

Regina walked over to Cyrus and rested her head against his forelock. He sensed her distress and when she lifted her head, his deep eyes found hers. She smiled faintly and put her hand on his neck, temporarily forgetting the chilling tale her father had told her. He whinnied in response and nudged her arm. Regina unlocked the stall door and let the stallion out. He pranced over to where Regina kept his riding gear and looked back at the queen.

"It looks like he's ready to go." Emma said, smiling.

Cyrene whinnied and pawed at the ground. "It looks like Cyrene would like to join us." Regina said. She looked at Emma, waiting for her response.

Emma shook her head quickly, "No, no, no. I'm alright here. Really."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You do know how to ride, don't you?" She asked.

Emma looked at the ground and mumbled.

"Speak up dear, I can't hear you."

Emma mumbled again.

"Should I take that as a 'no'?"

Emma was silent.

"What kind of champion doesn't know how to ride a horse?!" Regina cried, trying to contain her laughter.

"The kind who appreciates having both of her feet on the ground!" Emma replied, stomping her foot.

Regina began to laugh. "You have got to be joking!"

Emma crossed her arms and glared at the queen. Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Regina walked over to Cyrene's stall. Emma quickly backed up as she approached, which did not go unnoticed by the queen. Regina unlocked the door and Cyrene pranced over to where Cyrus was waiting.

Striding away, Regina called over her shoulder, "Come dear. You're going to learn how to ride."


End file.
